Bracelets, and especially watchbands, generally have dimensions adjusted to the morphology of the user. Ranges of adjustment are limited. Few bracelets or watchbands are capable of being slipped on or off quickly, while providing a good fit and secure hold during use and wear.
Conventional clasps require delicate handling, whether they use buckles with tongues or deployant buckle mechanisms. In particular, they are impossible to operate wearing gloves. Moreover, these clasps are also expensive and generally comprise injurious protruding parts.
Bracelets or watchbands made entirely of resilient material do not always provide good performance, particularly when the user, for example a sportsman, subjects the watch or watchband to high accelerations.
The patent application FR 3 004 898 A1 DAVINSY describes a watchband including a buckle with two clamping arms linked together and able to encircle the watchcase.
The patent application U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,992 A BARRE Robert describes a watchband including an end buckle arranged to entirely surround a watchcase, and arranged to cooperate on one side inserted in a groove of the watchcase, and to cooperate on an opposed side clipped with a projection of the watchcase.